


Дочь маминой подруги

by MiceLoveCat



Category: SEREBRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Humor, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Мама всегда ставила в пример мне дочь подруги, расписывая, какая она золотая-сахарная-небесная и вообще сокровище, но когда мы с ней начали встречаться, почему-то не одобрила мой выбор.





	Дочь маминой подруги

Мама всегда ставила в пример мне дочь подруги. С самого детства я выслушивала нотации, обязательно подкреплённые «А вот Леночка свою маму никогда не расстраивает. Леночка умница. Почему ты не можешь быть как Леночка?». Однажды, находясь в детском саду, я выловила эту Леночку, которая была со мной в одной группе, и вылила ей на платьице компот. Хотелось испортить этот идеальный образ, показать маме, что не такая уж эта Леночка хорошая. Как вообще может быть хорошим тот, у кого компот промочил одежду до трусов? К моему искреннему удивлению, Леночка не завопила, не побежала жаловаться воспитательницам. Она лишь подождала меня на прогулке после тихого часа, крепко держа в загорелых ручонках ведёрко, доверху наполненное песком. Наверное, не нужно объяснять, что произошло дальше. Вечером мама долго шипела на меня в раздевалке, а Леночка снова оказалась идеальной: «Вместо того, чтобы обижать Леночку, лучше брала бы с неё пример».

В школе Леночка без труда училась на пятёрки, в то время как я скатывалась до двоек. Ну не до учёбы мне было! Все мысли занимал план мести, я ни на секунду не переставала думать о Леночке и о том, какую гадость сделаю ей на этот раз.

Самое бесячее — Леночку приходилось терпеть не только в школе. Мама регулярно приглашала свою подругу к нам домой, настойчиво прося «взять с собой Леночку». Иногда мне удавалось сбежать на улицу, и тогда я допоздна бесцельно бродила по городу. Мама не ругалась — она была слишком занята восхищением успехами Леночки и жалобами по поводу того, как ей самой, в отличие от подруги, не повезло с дочерью.

Летом нас с Леночкой отправили в лагерь. Леночка не расставалась с книжкой, а я вовсю знакомилась, веселилась и прекрасно проводила время. И главное — ни от кого не слышала упрёков и сравнений: «Оленьке далеко до Леночки. У Леночки блестящее будущее, а Оленька уже потеряна».

«Блестящее будущее» едва не омрачилось, когда во время игры в волейбол какой-то задиристый пацан, издевательски хихикая, бросил мяч в голову Леночки. Не знаю, почему, но я не поддержала его. Напротив, внутри неистово закипала ярость. Пацан с синяками и ссадинами был доставлен в медпункт, а меня в срочном порядке забрали домой родители.

После этого с Леночкой я увиделась только осенью на школьной линейке. Девчонка не сводила с меня глаз, и, находись мы в подростковом кино, я бы подумала, что идеальной Леночке наскучил её безупречный образ. Тогда Леночка впервые меня поцеловала за углом школы. Поцелуй вышел нелепым и совсем уж детским, но я поняла всё.

Школу Леночка окончила с золотой медалью, чем порадовала обеих мам — свою и мою. Мы прогуляли выпускной, потратив деньги, подаренные Леночке роднёй, на «сомнительные подростковые развлечения». Помню, как хохотала, услышав эту формулировку из её уст. Я тоже сделала ей подарок. Приятный, доводящий до мурашек и головокружительного наслаждения. А Леночка и вправду старалась быть идеальной во всём, даже если занималась чем-то впервые. По крайней мере, я раз пять выкрикнула её имя вперемежку со «сладкая, моя, лучшая, любимая». Такого кайфа я не испытывала даже со своим парнем. А с идеально-правильной Леночкой испытала.

Я завалила вступительные экзамены в институт, а Леночка поступила в столицу. И забрала меня с собой, потому что жить одной в новенькой квартире скучно, а если ещё и вдали от меня, то совсем тошно и невыносимо.

Мама всегда ставила в пример мне дочь подруги, расписывая, какая она золотая-сахарная-небесная и вообще сокровище, но когда перед отъездом я сообщила ей, что официально начала встречаться с драгоценной Леночкой, почему-то не одобрила мой выбор. Но ведь я наконец стала «как Леночка», а мама, похоже, поняла смысл фразы «остерегайся своих желаний» и больше никогда меня не беспокоила.


End file.
